According to Plan
by pseudonym
Summary: Tezuka, Eiji, and a microwave. Though, it is FujiTezuka. “You should be thanking Eiji anyways, Tezuka… if it weren’t for him,” he leaned forward once again and licked his chin, “I never would have discovered how delicious strawberry ice cream could be.”


**title – **According to Plan  
**author - **pseudonym  
**rating - G**  
**challenge - **Tezuka, Eiji, microwave  
**disclaimer -** This story is based upon characters and situations created and owned by Konomi Takeshi. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**author's notes –  
**Um, yeah… this one is even worse than the nail polish ditty. Seriously now, I have no clue where this came from. The bath and ice cream ideas were put into my head because I had just finished reading 'Learning to Fall' and there are soooooooo many bathing scenes in that story. I also think I just wanted an excuse to write some more Tezuka/Fuji fluff… and to include licking and ice cream and… yeah. Oh, and the ending… it stops where it does because my mind just kept progressing further and well, I just don't write that, so it's left up to your own imagination. Just read it. I can't even explain.

**According to Plan**_  
Tezuka Kunimitsu/ Kikumaru Eiji - microwave _**  
**(1/1)

Tezuka was of the opinion that Eiji had absolutely no concept of 'personal space'. Not only had the hyper red-head invited himself over (for the second Saturday in a row) to Fuji's house for their weekly movie night, but at the moment, he was sitting next to the stoic buchou in the Fuji kitchen, harassing him over for the details of his relationship with the tensai.

"I don't think that is any of your business," was his curt reply after Eiji had asked him whether he had kissed Fuji… for the fifth time in the past five minutes. Normally, people would have the sense to know after the first negatory reply that Tezuka would not divulge any details… ever, even with prodding and pleading and begging. However, Kikumaru was proving himself to be exceptionally persistent, a trait which Tezuka admired, but wish he would exercise on the tennis court… not with matters regarding his personal business.

With a small sigh, Tezuka pushed himself out of his seat. He had been sitting there for nearly ten minutes now and had no clue as to why Eiji had dragged him into the kitchen. Furthermore, he was slightly puzzled when Fuji had let out a quiet chuckle and encouraged the acrobatic tennis player in ushering him out of the living room. Fuji was definitely known for playing tricks and jokes on people, and for having a very twisted sense of humour, but to confine Tezuka with Eiji… alone in a small, enclosed space, was pushing his limits.

Eiji cried out as the buchou made his way towards the kitchen door, and sprung out of his chair, flying across the room in a single, gigantic leap, "Nyah! Wait buchou, you can't leave… not yet!"

To this Tezuka quirked an eyebrow, "And may I ask why not?"

A light blush danced across the red-head's cheeks as he grinned, shook his head, and pressed a finger to his lips. "Hi-mit-su," he teased gleefully. Tezuka stopped half-way across the kitchen tile, so Eiji figured that he wasn't going anywhere and made his way to the freezer and began to rummage through it.

He could only shake his head at Eiji's display of disrespectful behaviour. Honestly, when one is a guest in someone's home, they do not go looking through cupboards and drawers and pantries; it was just plain rude.

"Nyah… Tezuka," Eiji smiled, pulling a carton of strawberry ice cream from the freezer, and then making a mess of a drawer before pulling out a large spoon. He took a scoop of the pink food and happily licked it off the utensil before shaking it at the buchou disapprovingly. "Fujiko said I had to keep you distracted for twenty minutes; it's only been ten."

Tezuka stared at Eiji, wondering whether Fuji had really said that or if it was Kikumaru was up to his usual teasing antics. "Why," is all that he simply asked for the second time in a row? Come to think of it, that was probably why they pair of them probably got along so well, the buchou mused; they were both jokesters at heart, though for much different reasons. While Eiji joked around in order to make people laugh; to cheer people up, Fuji joked around for entirely the opposite reason: to make people feel ill at ease and to watch them squirm with embarrassment and to make them feel uncomfortable.

"Buchou!" Eiji whined when he realized that Tezuka was not really paying any attention to him anymore and was instead staring at a very interesting spot on the wall, with his hand under his chin, in a contemplative stance. However, the red-head was not to be deterred. "You're going to spoil the fun if you sit there and think about it! Be a good boyfriend and just wait!"

"Hn." Maybe Eiji was telling the truth. Tezuka wasn't someone who liked surprises, or secrets for that matter, be he decided to give Fuji the benefit of the doubt. With a little prodding from Eiji, who had just stuck the carton of ice cream in the microwave, Tezuka reluctantly sat back down at the kitchen table with another sigh.

"What are you doing," Only a minute or so had passed, but Tezuka couldn't stand to watch Eiji press his nose against the microwave door, bouncing a little on his toes, with a smile full of anticipation slapped across his face. It wasn't like Eiji was purposely trying to annoy him… he was just acting like his usual hyper, can't-sit-still, self.

"Nyah?" Eiji turned to glance at Tezuka who still had his usual cool exterior. "Oh, the ice cream hurt my head… you know, brain freeze… it was too cold and it was hard. Fuji's freezer must be set lower than mine. I like my ice cream softer."

Oh. Well then. He supposed that would make perfect sense to someone like Eiji, who couldn't sit still long enough (five minutes) to wait for it to melt a little.

"Hasn't it been long enough?" Tezuka finally had to ask, wondering just how long Eiji had put that carton in there for.

"Hoi! It should almost be done," However, as soon as the words left the red-heads mouth, a shrill whine began to fill the room. Tezuka gave Eiji a questioning glance, only to have the red-head shrug in response. "I dunno… it makes that sound every time I warm up my ice cream."

Tezuka didn't say anything, or rather; he didn't have a chance to say anything as at that moment there was a bright flash of light, and a loud 'boom' as the room began to fill with smoke.

The stoic teen didn't even know what to say as he pulled a clinging, sniffling Eiji off of his arm and wiped the sticky, pinkish-black goop off of his glasses.

"What's going…?" Fuji appeared at the doorway wearing only a shirt of Tezuka's and his boxers. His usual grin slid of his lips as he opened his eyes to survey the kitchen.

"Fujiko!" Eiji cried out, slipping and sliding across the floor and wafting smoke out of the way as he ran across the floor to cling to Fuji's arm. "I'm sorry!" the red-head gasped out, rubbing tears out of his eyes and smudging more soot across his face. "I forgot the spoon again!"

"Ahh…" Fuji hugged his friend back and gave him a reassuring pat on the head, his usual smile sliding back into place once more. "It was an accident; those happen sometimes."

"B-but! You have such a romantic night planned for you and buchou! You even managed to get the house to yourself and bought all those candles and the roses and-"

At the revelation of the secret, Tezuka would barely hold back a growl. Eiji had once again managed to spoil another night that was supposed to be for him and Fuji, alone. And… he watched as Fuji fussed over his friend and felt a surge of jealousy wash over him. Fuji was wiping the ice-cream and soot off of Eiji's face and kept giving the tearful red-head hugs; still reassuring him that it was only an accident and that everything would be just fine.

Grr… Fuji was _his_ boyfriend, dammit, and he was over there… smiling… as he coddled the person who just ruined their night. Tezuka was so frustrated that he missed the tensai whispering in Eiji's ear and then the red-head bounding out of the kitchen with a large grin on his face.

It was only when he felt Fuji lick up the side of his face hat he realized that they were now alone. Fuji let out a soft giggle and grabbed the buchou's hand, entwining their fingers. His other hand moved to pull Tezuka's smudged glasses off and tossed them gently on to the table. Tezuka gave a small shudder as Fuji again licked over his face before attacking his lips with a feverish passion.

"Mm… I didn't think strawberry ice cream tasted this good," he whispered offhandedly, giving Tezuka's hand a squeeze before releasing it to trail his fingers up the buchou's arm, then shoulder, then neck, and finally up into his sticky hair. Tezuka shuddered again, this time at both the feather-light touches and the fact that Fuji found strawberry ice cream, which probably had a slightly burnt taste to it, tasty.

"Come on," Fuji curled his arm around Tezuka's waist and tugged him towards the door, "we need to get you all cleaned up." The suggestive tone of Fuji's halted Tezuka in mid-step.

"We can't leave this mess; it'll harden." Not only was the kitchen covered from floor to ceiling with ice cream and soot, but what remained of the microwave was sitting in smouldering pieces on the floor.

"Don't worry about that now. I'll call someone before my parents get back."

"And the microwave?"

Fuji laughed. "It's not the first time Eiji's done that."

Okay, that was taken care of Tezuka supposed, and wondered just how many microwaves the Fuji's had gone through. However, there was still another obstacle. "Not with Eiji here." There was no way he was fooling around with the possibility that Eiji could and would most likely barge in on them at any given moment.

The corners of Fuji's mouth curved up a little more. "Who said Eiji was here still? Come on, Tezuka… let's go have a bath."

"But… what you planned…" Tezuka's mind was reeling at the calm at which Fuji was handling this situation. The buchou… even at the Nationals was able to maintain a calm aura even under the intense pressure, but, to have the microwave blow up and to brush it off as nothing to fuss over….

"…has gone accordingly. Really Tezuka, did you think I would let Eiji intrude on our date for the second week in a row? While I told Eiji to keep you occupied so I could set everything up, he wasn't staying anyways… he was going to Oishi's."

"And you felt the need to not include me in on this?" Tezuka let Fuji pull his clothes off as he ran a hot bath. He then sank down into the soothing water, watching as Fuji pulled off his favourite blue shirt, which he had been looking for earlier this week, and then Tezuka's boxers. He wondered how he had forgotten so many articles of clothing at Fuji's house or whether the sly tensai had borrowed them without asking.

Fuji shrugged, joining Tezuka in the tub and scooting as close as possible as he could to the buchou. "You should be thanking Eiji anyways, Tezuka… if it weren't for him," he leaned forward once again and licked his chin, "I never would have discovered how delicious strawberry ice cream could be."


End file.
